


I Can't Get No Satisfaction

by k8ln713



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8ln713/pseuds/k8ln713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*For the Driven to Desire UST Challenge* Edward and Bella just want to have sex with each other, but they're constantly being interrupted. Can they finally get what they desire most from each other, all the while sneaking around? Or will they always be interrupted during their times together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Get No Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on June 23, 2012.
> 
> So this was my entry for the Driven To Desire UST Challenge. I didn't place and I'm bummed, but I hope you like it :) Come on... it's UST! Who can resist a little UST? LOL! :D
> 
> ENJOY! ;)

**Driven to Desire Challenge**

**Title:** I Can't Get No Satisfaction

 **Pen Name:** k8ln713

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Word Count:** 8684

 **Pairing:** Bella/Edward

 **Summary:** Edward and Bella just want to have sex with each other, but they're constantly being interrupted. Can they finally get what they desire most from each other, all the while sneaking around? Or will they always be interrupted during their times together?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own  _The_   _Twilight Saga._  It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All rights reserved. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Ungh! Oh my God! Edward!" I moan.

His arms held my waist tightly as he ground his hard cock into me. My hands were gripping his hair in a death grip, threatening to pull out his luscious locks out. I was on the verge of coming. So, so close.

I arch my back against the kitchen island, thrusting my body into his, needing to come… needing it so badly. It would seem that we were playing a cat and mouse game all this time, it ultimately leading up to this moment where we were allowed to let our inhibitions go and charge after what we wanted, which was each other. But to be honest, that wasn't the case.

We've just been cockblocked constantly.

And it sucks to go through that when we were always so close to going through with it. But no… someone always had to come in and interrupt, or call at the wrong time, not letting us get what we want. Or it could also be the fact that Edward's my older brother's best friend, and that Edward was warned by Emmett, my brother, that if he touched me, he'd kill him.

We're going through a forbidden romance of some sort. I don't even know if I'd call it 'romance' per se because it was all about having a release at first. We never went beyond what we did behind closed doors. I wasn't really looking for more, but it's hard not to fall for Edward. I've been hooked since day one, when Edward walked in on me in the bathroom – totally on accident, of course. But yeah… I've wanted him for awhile. I still want him. I want him now! But once again, just as I was about to let go, we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"No," I whimpered. "Don't stop. Please, Edward."

"I'm sorry, baby." With one last kiss, he pulls away, just in time, too. My best friend, Alice, who is also Edward's sister, comes down. I sat up quickly before she can see me laying across it like a whore.

"Oh, hey guys!" she beams. "What are you two doing down here? It's the middle of the night, you know."

"I think we can ask you the same question, Ali," Edward says. His body is leaning over the island, hiding his hard on from sight. I stood there, acting cool, as if we were not interrupted for the millionth time since we all moved in here.

"I was craving ice cream. This little bugger's been kicking at me all night and I swear I'm hearing him say, 'Feed me ice cream, mommy.'"

Yeah… Alice was pregnant. At least she's getting some, much to mine and Edward's dismay. At six months, her tiny body looks to be protruding a giant beach ball under the big tee shirt she wore to bed, and of course she's going through an awesome time of having an intense libido. Jasper, her boyfriend, looks exhausted a lot because of it, but he should be grateful. Edward and I haven't even gotten to that point at all in the last seven months. That's right… seven!

"Oh," I say. "I think there's still some Cookies and Cream in there."

"Oooh! My fave!" Alice bounces over to the freezer and pulls out the gallon sized container out, finding a spoon and digging in, without scooping some out into a bowl. Safe to say that is now Alice's ice cream. "Mmm…" she moans. "This is soooo goooodddd!"

 _I hate you Alice Cullen!_ I think to myself. She's having a fucking orgasm to fucking ice cream! And I can't even have one with Edward! Urgh!

I huff out a breath and say, "I'm going back to bed. Good night." I look over at Edward, who has moved away from the island, meaning his erection is now completely gone, most likely due to Alice's breathy moans of pleasure of devouring half a gallon of Cookies and Cream ice cream. He looks right back at me. It was as if we having a silent conversation. I nod sharply at him, it meaning, "Another day, Cullen. Another day." I turn away and stomp up the stairs, hoping Alice understood that I was saying, "Thanks a lot, Alice. You've just cockblocked me for the umpteenth time. I hope you are happy, and enjoying all the sex you can have with Jasper until you have to squeeze out that little bugger inside you."

I will finally have sex with Edward Cullen. Oh yes… I will finally have sex with Edward Cullen.

**~ICGNS~**

I guess I should start this all at the beginning, to when Edward first came into my life.

It was about three years ago that we met. I was a college freshman at the University of Washington. My brother was already in his last year there and was helping me set up in my dorm. Coincidentally, we were in the same dorm building. As I was moving one of my boxes filled to the brim with my books, a loud squeal rang out in the small dormroom. The sound shocked me that I ended up dropping the heavy box down on my foot, me crying out in pain and spewing out expletives like I was a goddamn sailor. Turns out my roommate was here – Alice Cullen.

"Ohmigod! Bella, right? Oh! We're gonna be the best of friends!" she shrieked out in excitement, pulling me into her arms and hugging the life out of me. I swear I heard a rib crack from her hold.

"Alice?" a deep voice called out. And then I saw him. And my heart started beating really fast. Who was this god? And please tell me he wasn't this girl's boyfriend. Otherwise I'd be crushed.

"Oh, Edward! Just put the boxes there," my roommate, Alice, said, pointing toward one side of the room. "Bella… this is my brother, Edward."

So this was the Edward I heard a lot about from Emmett. I remembered when Alice and I were in contact, she mentioned her brother, and Emmett told me he was best friends with her brother. Nice to put a face to the name, and what a face he had: chiseled jaw, a light bit of light brown scruff, pouty lips, a slightly crooked nose (perhaps from playing football with Emmett?), the brightest green eyes I've ever seen and the sexiest mess of reddish brown hair on top of his head. I so badly wanted to tangle my fingers into that mop of sex hair and scream out his name as those lips did naughty things to my pussy.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Emmett's told me a lot about you."

"Yeah… same here," I mumble. I don't want my attraction to show through my voice or eyes, so that's why I mumbled and didn't look him in the eye.

"Bells!" I heard Emmett boom. "Is that all? I gotta move my Jeep!"

"Yeah!" I yell back. I roll my eyes at my brother's idiotic tendency of having to scream out questions from down the hall. Is it that hard to walk ten feet?

"You and your brother are really alike," Edward said as he brought another box in from the hall. "Having to yell out everything."

"It's more Emmett than me. I'm actually kinda quiet. Sometimes I just gotta let it out."

He then smiled at me, dropping the box at the foot of the bed Alice claimed. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two ladies to it. Have fun. And I guess I'll be seeing you around, Bella." He winked at me and left, and I internally swooned 'cause I didn't want to give away the fact that I'm completely attracted to Edward to his sister. She could be all for me liking her brother, or say he's off limits because she wants to be my friend. Relationships with siblings of friends could totally affect the friendship if something goes sour.

Alice may be a complete ball of fire, totally out of control and bordering annoying at times, but she did become my best friend. And I didn't want to ruin anything we had just because her brother was hot. Which was why I kept my feelings for Edward a secret for three years. Let me just tell you that at the time I've never gone anything past a crush for him, an attraction. I wasn't in love with Edward. I just wanted to fuck him and get this out of my system so I can move on. Again, that was what I wanted at the time.

But that didn't stop the threat Emmett gave Edward not too long after I started college at UW. Emmett told him to stay the fuck away from me. We could be friends, but if he found out Edward used me for sex and threw me to the curb, as he was known to be a player in school, he would seriously fuck him up for hurting me. And besides the fact Emmett was just protecting me, he also didn't want to have to deal with the loss of a really good friend in Edward if Edward hurt me.

Yes, Edward and I became friends, but not  _best_  friends. Whenever Emmett was around, Edward was, too. So we got to know each other. It was inevitable that over a course of three years I would get to know my best friend's brother, who was also my brother's best friend.

Now three years later, Alice and I are seniors at UW, and Emmett and Edward had graduated three years ago. They had gotten an apartment together right after graduation and were going to law school together. They were still close by to UW so that Alice and I could see them. But Alice and I were sick and tired of dorms. We were fucking seniors! About to be going out into the real world to work at real jobs. We should be living in our own place and taking care of ourselves. Emmett was a little reluctant to let me live on my own, even if I shared a place with Alice. We were two innocent women, and if we happened to be alone, there's a chance that something bad could happen to us. We wouldn't have our big brothers with us.

This led to Emmett and Edward suggesting that Alice and I move in with them. They even suggested that we rent out a house. I was down with that. Anything would be better than living in a dorm for another year, and if I gotta have my brother around, then whatever. That also meant Edward, and I was totally up to having him around in the same home as I.

Right before the fall semester started, we found a small house, big enough for the four of us to live comfortably in. We all had our own separate rooms, too. We may have to share bathrooms, but I didn't care. I was just happy to have my own room again. A nice, big room. And I could put whatever the hell I wanted up on the walls, paint it whatever color, and just be alone when I needed to be alone.

Not too long after we moved in was the beginning of mine and Edward's forbidden relationship. It wasn't much of a relationship because we never actually dated each other, but all we've wanted was just sex with each other. We both needed a release and every time we got so close to having it, something or someone always interrupted, leaving us both hanging, the want for each other dissipating. Blue balls for the both of us.

It started when I was just in the bathroom. I was getting ready to step into the shower when all of a sudden the door swung open, and Edward stood there. I was already completely undressed and my towel was behind the door, so I had nothing to cover myself with. My back was to him, so all he saw was my ass, but that didn't stop him from trying to catch a glimpse of my tits, which I had covered with my arms. My face was turned to him, my eyes begging for him to come in and just fuck me.

I've been wanting him for three years and here was my chance. I was naked and alone in the bathroom, and there he was just standing in the doorway. Our breathing picked up as we had this staring contest. I saw him swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, as if he was nervous.

Then I heard Emmett call out, "Edward! Get your ass down here!" And with that, Edward turned away and closed the door. I was so fucking horny after he left. I was all but actually begging him to come and fuck me. You'd think that when there's a naked woman right in front you and she's looking at you in that way that's telling you to come to her, you'd do it. But he didn't. He just left, but I could tell that he was affected by it and not sorry he saw me. But Emmett fucking cockblocked it from even getting to the point of it happening.

I refused to take care of myself in the shower. I wanted to wait and see if Edward would corner me and fuck me into oblivion like I've wanted for three years.

He attempted, but again… cockblock.

It was later that night that I was in the living room reading a book when Edward found me. He all but stomped over to me, pulling the book out of my hand and hovering over me, his lips barely half an inch away from mine. His arms were caging me in; I had no escape.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked in a rough whisper.

"I should ask you the same," I murmured, leaning forward a bit to see if he'd kiss me, but he pulled back some.

"You feel it, too?"

"I've been feeling it, Edward."

"Fuck, I want you," Edward then said before capturing my lips with his, moving his body closer to mine. I opened my mouth more and granted entrance for his tongue to tangle with mine. He tasted so fucking good, like mint, and he smelled like man and vanilla. I just wanted to bottle his scent and taste him all the time. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and his hands moved down from the top of the couch to hold my waist. I arched my back to move closer to him and he started to push his hips into mine.

I was already so close because from what happened this morning in the bathroom was still lingering inside me. I embraced his hunger for me and I just wanted a release, and even more, I wanted to always have a release with him, not just for one time.

"Bella…" he grunted, his mouth moving to my neck, licking and sucking at the hollow of my throat. I whimpered at the feeling of his hard jean covered cock grinding into the thin cotton of my sleep shorts.

"Please, Edward."

Just then we heard footsteps coming from the porch, the opening of a screen door and a key unlocking the inside door.  _Shit!_  Edward jumped off me, grabbing my discarded book off the floor and handing it back to me before abandoning me to go into the kitchen. I was left panting and on the verge of coming undone. I was so pissed that Edward left me like that. The door opened and revealed Alice smiling. She had just gone out on a date with this guy Jasper who was in her Business class. Her face showed that she had a really good time. I was happy for her, but I was left a heaving mess. And it showed.

"Bella! What's wrong?"

"Oh… just… this book I'm reading. It's…" I couldn't finish the lie I was saying because my heart was just beating really fast.

"Whoa! Can I borrow it when you're done?"

"Yeah… definitely."

"Yay! Oh my God! My date with Jasper was go great…!" Alice then went on to tell me everything about her date. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward sneaking out of the kitchen and quietly going upstairs.

I was pissed that he left me, but it was for good reason. He didn't want anyone seeing the position we were in. It wasn't as if Alice said anything about her not wanting Edward and I to be together. She never had the thought about me and him being interested in each other. But because she was Edward's sister, he didn't want to make her upset in that he may be pursuing me, and maybe for all the wrong reasons at that.

But you don't just leave a woman like that.

After awhile, Alice left to go to bed. Emmett was with his girlfriend, Rosalie (quite recent, I might add), so it was also just me and Edward in the house. I was tired, too. I shut all the lights off and made sure the door was locked and went upstairs to my room. Just as I made it to the top of the stairs, Edward came out of his room, in only a pair of sweatpants. He was shirtless, and my eyes were just drawn to his upper body: perfect tan, broad shoulders, six pack abs, and a V that dipped between his hips. The pants were sitting low on his hips and I could tell that he was going commando underneath.

Edward saw me and when I bit my lip and let out a small moan, he stalked over to me and pushed me up against the wall, his body blocking me. His lips automatically captured mine, his hands were everywhere, from holding my waist, to running up my shirt and squeezing my tits, to grabbing at my ass and thighs.

"Fuck, Bella… I want you so fucking badly," he growled, his teeth nipping at my neck.

I tangled my fingers into his hair, keeping his lips to my neck, wanting to revel in the feeling of teeth, tongue and lips – biting, licking, and sucking. I practically purred, arching my neck to give him more access as our bodies moved in time with each other.

"I want you, too, Edward. You don't know how long I've waited."

"How long, baby? Tell me how long."

"Three years. Since I started college. When I met you that first day," I admitted. His lips stopped their ministrations. He pulled away, but still kept his hands where they were on my hips.

"Really? That long?"

"Yes," I whispered. "But I thought it was just an attraction. I thought if I got to fuck you, the feeling would go away. But all I feel is so much more now that you've seen me and touched me and kissed me. We haven't even gotten to the fucking yet, and all I feel is – I don't even know what it is, but I feel it."

"Three years… you've wanted me for three years. Was I that blind?" he asked.

"No. I hid it. I didn't want to give it all away, especially with Alice and Emmett."

"Bella… I never thought I'd want you the way I do now. I never wanted to see you in this way, but I can't help myself now. I crave you like an addict craves his favorite drug. Your smell," he leaned into my neck and inhaled deeply. "It's amazing. Lavender and vanilla. So delicious. And when I kissed you," Edward then kissed my lips, flicking his tongue across them. "You taste so sweet. So succulent. Like strawberries. And fuck… I love touching you. You're perfect in everyway. Just the right amount of curves, your skin so soft… God, I could touch you all day."

"Then touch me, Edward. Touch me. Feel me."

Edward ran his fingers down my arm from my shoulder, and back up again, before running them along my side. I closed my eyes and just felt the tingles running through my skin. God, I was so wet. I could feel it.

"Please," I whispered.

Just as I felt his lips touch mine again, I heard Alice's door creak open.  _Come on! Are you serious, Alice? You come out of your room at a time like this?_  Edward stepped away from me. Alice barely noticed us. She looked as if she was still asleep, but wasn't. She then locked herself in the bathroom.

I cringed at the feeling of being unsatisfied again. There was no way Edward and I could continue what we were doing now that Alice killed the mood. Edward moved closer to me and kissed my temple. "Another time," he whispered, then walking around me to go downstairs. I guess he was just on his way to the bathroom when I came upstairs and we got distracted. I stomped my foot and cursed silently at Alice before going into my room and going to sleep.

**~ICGNS~**

This happened time and time again.

Each time Edward and I found a time to be alone to try and get off, someone interrupted us. We tried sneaking into each other's rooms at night, but someone always had the worst timing, coming out of their room to use the bathroom or coming upstairs to go to bed. I was having the female version of blue balls. And I was purposely letting myself suffer by not trying to satisfy myself with my Rabbit. It isn't that hard to just pull it out and go to town with images of Edward fucking me running through my brain as I had my release. There was no way that it'd help completely 'cause I was hooked on Edward and I wouldn't stop until I had the real thing.

We even tried meeting up at my job. I work at a clothing store and there's dressing rooms. Who wouldn't want to try and have sex in there? The chance of being caught makes me hot and it sure would make Edward hot, too. But even then when I had a break, someone bothered me to cover for them or help out a customer. I almost caught some bitch trying to take what was mine, and Edward wasn't stopping it either. And that just killed the mood. Because I knew I wasn't gonna be getting any and that I was fucking angry at him, I tapped him on the shoulder, him gulping in fear when he saw my pissed off look, pointed my finger in the direction of the door and he ran away. I refused to actually let him try and feel me up when we got that chance to be alone, the one time with absolutely no interruptions. I pretty much just cockblocked myself the whole night.

I didn't know what to do.

I had no plan of action to just tell everyone to go the fuck away so I could indulge in Edward. I didn't want to see Emmett or Alice pissed off at us because we went behind their backs and tried to be with each other, even if it was to just fuck and not be a couple or anything. I mean… I may have started feeling things for him because he started purposely hanging around by me when we were surrounded by our friends and family. We did get to know each other more because, well, what else can we do when we couldn't escape for a little while.

But I could tell in his eyes that he's only attracted to me and that he wants to get his rocks off one time with me and then it'll all be over. This was why Emmett wanted to protect me from Edward's womanizing ways. But I can't help it… he's a drug to me.

A month after we started our little game that kept getting butted in on, I found out from Alice that she was pregnant and that it was Jasper's, her boyfriend of only a month. I knew they were head over heels in love, but what the fuck? She was getting her kicks with a guy and I couldn't, and then she winds up pregnant. I'm happy for her… really, I am, but come on!

And when she came to tell me, she almost walked in on Edward and I getting close to fucking. It was my mistake for trying to do stuff with him in broad daylight when everyone was awake and anyone could come home from work or school. And with the door unlocked. Edward and I didn't have classes that afternoon, wanting to indulge in a little alone time before I had a late shift at the mall.

I was getting changed after having taken a shower, wanting to get it over with so I wasn't rushing to book it out of the house and to the mall. I was just in my bra and panties – blue lace because I was hoping I'd lure in Edward to my room tonight so we could finally do what we've wanted to do for the last month – and just pulling up my jeans when I heard a knock on the door. And that knock was code for Edward asking if he could come in.

I whipped off my jeans and said, "Come in," in a sensual way. I lounged on my bed in a come hither position and when he saw me, I saw how he got extremely hard in a matter of seeing me in lingerie for a few seconds. "Hey."

"God, Bella… what are you doing to me?" he asked in a strained voice, wanting to look away, but unable to at the same time.

I stood up and stalked over to where he stood, wrapping my arms around his neck and pushing my body into his before kissing him fully on the lips, telling him I was so ready for him. He reacted to my touch immediately, pulling my body into his and digging his fingers into my hips before splaying across my ass and cupping it tightly. I ground my hips into his, pushing in and up on his hard, jeans covered cock.

"Fuck, Bella!" he growled before picking me up and then throwing me down on the bed.

_Yes! Finally!_

He hovered over me, grinding his cock into my pussy. He started kissing my neck as I dealt with getting his pants off, and shit! He'd gone commando again! It was like he was prepared already. I licked my lips at the sight. He wiped my smile off my face with a passionate kiss, nibbling at my bottom lips at the same time. Pain equals pleasure. He sat up on his knees and pulled off his shirt before kicking off his pants. He was now completely naked. All he had to do was flick off my bra and rid me of my soaked panties and then we could get down to business.

He got my bra off, automatically latching his mouth onto an erect nipple, but just as he was about to yank off my panties…

"Bella!"  _Knock knock knock._  "Bella! Open up!"

"Shit! Alice!" I exclaimed in a hushed tone. "You gotta get the fuck outta here, Edward!"

"Where am I gonna go?" he whispered in a panicked voice. "She's blocking my only exit and I'm not gonna go streaking through the backyard if I go through the window. Do you know how horny Mrs. Newton is?"

"Not as fucking horny as I am, Edward!" I seethed. I then saw the closet. Good… he can hide in there and I'd distract Alice. "Closet," I said, pointing. "Get in there. Get dressed. I'll see what Alice wants. If I leave, wait a few minutes and then duck out and go into your room.

"Alright." He jumped off of me, grabbing his clothes and ran his naked fine self into my walk in closet. Thankfully I was still in my panties, so I just quickly clasped my bra on again and called Alice for her to come in. We're women. We've seen each other naked before and we share dressing rooms, so seeing me in underwear isn't abnormal.

She barges in and exclaims, "Bella… you're gonna kill me."

"Why would I kill you?" I said, buttoning up the jeans and grabbing the kimono top I was planning on wearing.

She flopped herself on my bed, the very same bed Edward and I were dry humping on. "Because… I'm pregnant."

I heard a faint thump come from my closet, but Alice was so focused on her confession that she didn't pay any attention. But I knew Edward was furious.

"Alice… how did this happen?" I asked, my eyes bugged open.

"You took Sex Ed, Bella. I'm sure you know how it works. But Jazzy and I, well, we didn't use a condom one time. We were, shall I say, caught up in the moment. We were in his dormroom, and we kinda just went to town in fear we'd get caught by his roommate, who's a fucking creepy asshole." Damn… she was able to sneak in sex and I couldn't.

"Alice… aren't you on the shot?"

"Yeah, but… I missed my last injection because I couldn't get off work that day and I forgot to reschedule. Bella… Jasper's gonna hate me. We've only been dating a month!"

"Alice… right now I think you should be more concerned that Edward is gonna fuck Jasper up and he's gonna lay it on you thick!" I definitely know he's at the moment trying to hold himself back from flinging out of the closet, exposing the fact that he and I are trying to fuck like bunnies, and blow up at her. "Jasper is one lovesick fool, so we both know he's not gonna hurt you. He's gonna be the happiest guy in the world."

"Yeah… I guess you're right. But how am I gonna tell him? How am I gonna tell Edward?" she gasped, covering her face with her hands.  _Honey… you just told him,_  I wanted to say to her.

"Tell Jasper first." Though he's not the first to know. "Don't go to his dorm. Make a nice deal out of this. Say you want to treat him because you want to. Dress up, go to a nice restaurant, go for a walk, and then tell him. As for Edward… maybe sit him down, just the two of you, and tell him. No interruptions, nothing huge to tell him he's gonna be an uncle. You're his sister and you know he loves you. He may be totally angry at you for being irresponsible in the fact that only a month dating Jasper got you knocked up, but you know he'll be happy that you're happy, that you're in love with the man who's gonna share DNA with your bundle of joy. Alright?"

"Yes, Bella. Oh my God! I'm gonna be a mommy!" she laughed. "Thank you. Love you. You're the bestest friend ever. And you're gonna be an awesome aunt."

"'Aunt Bella'… hmm… I kinda like the sound of that," I smiled.

We hugged it out and then Alice started telling me that she had taken a test, but was seeing the doctor later this week. She wanted to tell Jasper immediately, even if it was a potential false positive. But she was pretty certain she was gonna be expecting a child in nine months. After she left my room, I collapsed to the floor and hit my head against the wall. A pregnant lady killed my libido for this day, but I was excited for Alice. Edward walked out of the closet, all dressed and sans hard on, sitting down next to me.

"Well… there went our alone time," he mumbled.

"Please… don't be thinking about sex at this moment, Edward. Your sister is pregnant."

"I heard. And yeah… I'm gonna kill her boyfriend."

"No, you won't because Alice and I aren't gonna let you. You will be happy for them," I said in a strict voice. "Go… you have class in a few hours and I have work. I can't even think of trying to fuck you now."

"OK, baby. Another time, I guess?"

"Another time." Edward pecked my lips and left my room.

I huffed out a breath before I finished getting ready and then went off to work a few hours later.

**~ICGNS~**

This pattern continued for the next six months. It was like a stop-go kind of thing and it was irking me from the inside out. I had to get myself off, and I did – multiple times. All with images of Edward. So my thing for him wasn't going away and I knew that my feelings were more than what I wanted them to be. I wanted him not just as a one time sex object, but as mine. I didn't want other girls flirting with him. I didn't want him flirting with them. I wanted him to only have eyes for me, to call me 'baby' and 'sweetheart', to give me loving kisses, even when I'm not sure if he's playing me and those kisses he gives don't mean anything more.

I was sure I was in love with him.

By this point, Alice was pregnant at six months and mine and Edward's game had not been fulfilled. Alice and I were mere months away from graduation and so were Edward and Emmett from law school. We were all going to be starting real careers soon. I needed to be serious now and confess my feelings for Edward. If he doesn't return them, fine… I'll get over him and I'll tell him it's his loss.

This is what led to the kitchen debacle.

I had come up with my epiphany that night after our session in the kitchen. But first, I couldn't sleep, just tossing and turning at the thought of mine and Edward's relationship stance. We weren't going out much with other people because we've been trying to get into one another's pants. I have to say that both Edward and I had to have gone on three dates at most since that day he walked in on me naked in the bathroom. And they were all failures that didn't lead to sex or another date. That had to mean something, right?

For me, I guess, the reason those dates I had didn't become more was because all I wanted was Edward and that no one compared to him. All I thought about was him, all I pictured my dates as were Edward. All the quirks they had annoyed me and I wished Edward were there with me because I loved how annoying at times he could be and how I just liked his company.

I only wished I could say the same for him when it came to his failed dates.

Because all this was running in my head, I had to get up and calm down. Plus I was kinda hungry. I hadn't touched much of my dinner. I quietly made my way downstairs, avoiding the creaky fifth-from-the-bottom step and went into the kitchen. I flicked on the light, dimming it down to the last bit before it would be shut off to give me some light, but not too much to blind me or keep me in the pitch black. I pulled out the Cocoa Puffs and the milk and poured some into a bowl.

Have you ever felt that some things you do just echo or are louder than normal when it's late, or even real early, and you're afraid someone would catch you? Yeah… I'm feeling it now. I just want to be alone with my thoughts, so I'm really hoping no one will come downstairs if they in fact heard me.

I ate my cereal, rinsed out my bowl and was just about to go back upstairs to do whatever and see if I go to sleep when I heard footsteps on the staircase. I was gonna try and escape through the arched doorway that leads directly through the living room and hide there till whoever came down left. No one would know someone was already down here. Until I realized the dimmed light was still on.

_Great job, you dummy!_

I didn't even make it to the living room when I heard, "Bella?" be whispered from Edward's lips. I turned around and saw him in all his glory – bare chested and in just boxer briefs. It was a warm night tonight. I, too, was just in a tank top and girl boxer sleep shorts.

"Hi," I whispered back."

"Hi. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"The same."

I nodded and tried to avoid his gaze. I just wanted to go upstairs. "Well… I'll see you in the morning, Edward." I went to go past him, instead of into the living room and around to get back to the staircase, when I felt him pull on my arm.

"Where are you going, baby?"

I shivered when his nose touched my neck, him taking a deep breath and kissing my shoulder. I tilted my head to the side so he could have more access to my neck. I loved it when he kissed my neck. I whimpered in need as his lips pressed light kisses and flicking his tongue at the pulse point. God… I really needed him.

It turned to face him, going in and kissing him soundly on the lips. My arms linked around his neck as his large hands went directly to my ass and lifting me up so he could carry me somewhere. My legs wrapped around his waist and my pussy was pressed against the hardness of his cock… a very large cock that needed to be inside me…  _now._

" _Edward,"_  I moaned.

"Yes, Bella. I know."

I was placed on the kitchen island. I was kind of hoping he'd carry me upstairs to one of our rooms so he could fuck me stupid, so he could fuck me till I screamed like I was being murdered and wake the whole house up. I needed  _that_  kind of release. And I didn't want him to stop. But we were still in the kitchen and we were grinding into each other, and anyone could come downstairs. We couldn't fuck down here. This wasn't how I wanted to have our first fuck anyway – not on the fucking kitchen island.

But I needed him and I couldn't wait. I'll take dry humping. I just needed to come.

"Not here, Edward. We can't fuck here," I said breathlessly.

"Why? Why not? I fucking need you, Bella."

"I need you, too, Edward. But someone could come down."

"Are you turning down sex with me? Sex that we've been wanting to have for God knows how long, and now you say 'no'?"

"Well… I could settle for dry humping. I really need to come. But it's not enough time to get fucking naked, Edward. Anyone could come down and I'd rather be caught clothed than naked."

"Alright, baby. But we will soon. Mark my words."

"Yes, sir," I saluted before pulling him into me so our chests were flush against each other. I could feel his cock poking me in the right spot. All he needs to do is push and pull back on repeat in that spot. We kissed passionately, my fingers tangling into his hair as he massaged my tits, making my nipples erect from his touch. And in this light, where it was dim enough to have light, but dark enough for the moonlight to still be noticeable coming into the window, and me in this stark white tank top, you can see my nipples through it perfectly.

"Oh, baby," Edward grunted, him lifting my top to expose my chest, moving in on my tits and kissing and sucking on them. I held his head there, yanking on his hair everytime he reached a sensitive area. His cock kept thrusting up to my pussy at a steady but fast pace.

Eventually, Edward let go of my shoulders and moved his face away from my tits, pressing kisses up to my neck and pressing himself more into me that I started leaning back across the island. Our hips met each other quickly as I was about to experience the orgasm of a lifetime, one that's been cut off short because of the constant cockblocking.

"Ungh! Oh my God! Edward!" I moaned.

His arms held my waist tightly as he kept grinding his hard cock into me. My hands were gripping his hair in a death grip, threatening to pull out his luscious locks out. I was on the verge of coming. So, so close.

I arched my back against the kitchen island, thrusting my body into his, needing to come… needing it so badly.

Tonight the cockblocking will end, I told myself. I will come. I will.

But once again, just as I was about to let go, we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"No," I whimpered. "Don't stop. Please, Edward."  _No! Please! I need this,_  I whined in my head.

"I'm sorry, baby." With one last kiss, he pulled away; just in time, too. Alice came down. I sat up quickly before she can see me laying across it like a whore.

"Oh, hey guys!" she beamed. "What are you two doing down here? It's the middle of the night, you know."

"I think we can ask you the same question, Ali," Edward said. His body is leaning over the island, hiding his hard on from sight. I stood there, acting cool, as if we were not interrupted for the millionth time since we all moved in here. I've had enough of this shit.

"I was craving ice cream. This little bugger's been kicking at me all night and I swear I'm hearing him say, 'Feed me ice cream, mommy.'"

"Oh," I said. "I think there's still some Cookies and Cream in there."

"Oooh! My fave!" Alice bounced over to the freezer and pulled out the gallon sized container out, finding a spoon and digging in, without scooping some out into a bowl. "Mmm…" she moaned. "This is soooo goooodddd!"

 _I hate you Alice Cullen!_ I thought to myself. She's having a fucking orgasm to fucking ice cream! And I can't even have one with Edward! Urgh!

I huffed out a breath, jumped down from the island, and said, "I'm going back to bed. Good night." I looked over at Edward, who has moved away from the island, meaning his erection is now completely gone, most likely due to Alice's breathy moans of pleasure of devouring half a gallon of Cookies and Cream ice cream. He looks right back at me. It was as if we having a silent conversation. I nod sharply at him, it meaning, "Another day, Cullen. Another day." I turn away and stomp up the stairs, hoping Alice understood that I was saying, "Thanks a lot, Alice. You've just cockblocked me for the umpteenth time. I hope you are happy, and enjoying all the sex you can have with Jasper until you have to squeeze out that little bugger inside you."

When I get back to my room, I collapse on it in a heap. I cannot sleep now because of what went on downstairs. I can't believe that we were that close to actually feeling satisfaction from each other and then having it taken away because of a stupid pregnancy craving. I felt like crying because all I want is to have a fucking orgasm with Edward fucking Cullen! And I just want him to only want me. Is that so much to fucking ask?

A light knock on my door has me turning to face it. "Yeah?" I call out in a low voice. The door creaks open and reveals Edward. He looks frustrated.

"Hey," he mumbles, closing my door lightly.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's fine."

"No, it isn't. We were so close, only to have Alice interrupt us… again. But that's not what I'm apologizing for. I'm apologizing because I pulled away from you. I'm sure I could have let you come when Alice came down… you were close."

"Yes… I was. And you killed it."

"I'm sorry, baby."

"It's alright. Maybe… maybe this just isn't meant to happen, Edward."

"What are you talking about?"

"We shouldn't do this. It could kill our relationships with Alice and Emmett. I don't want our need for sex with each other to destroy years of friendship and our relationship with our respective siblings. And maybe the cockblocks are telling us something."

"Bella… I don't fucking care what anyone thinks of our relationship. Screw what Alice may think and what Emmett definitely thinks about me being with you. If I want you and you want me, they should be fucking happy for us."

"You… you want me? Like want me, want me, and not for just sex?"

Edward smiled and pressed a loving kiss to my lips. "Silly girl… how could you think I don't want you like that?"

"Edward… you know how you are."

"Yes, I do, but I'm not like that anymore. These past seven months had been torture, yes, but I didn't give up. I've turned down dates and sex for these last seven months because I only wanted you."

"I wasn't just some game?" I asked.

"No, baby. You're who I want. I don't want to hide anymore. And I won't let anyone take our chances away from being together, both from being in love and for sex. I love you, Bella."

I gasped, but smiled. "I love you, too, Edward. Took me awhile to realize you're all I want, too. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else and you're all I thought about."

"Bella, you were always on my mind. Every second of everyday I thought of you – what you were doing, who you were with, what you were wearing." That last one made him smirk cockily. "I also couldn't stand how you could be around those other guys and it raged me to think that I was sharing you with some other douche."

"How do you think it make me feel to see those bitches strut around with you?"

"I'd think you'd be fucking upset."

"Damn straight."

"So Bella… will you be mine?"

"Yes."

"Thank God! Can we fuck now?"

"What a wonderful way to end our confessions of love, Edward! With a question of, 'Can we fuck now?'." I shook my head in disbelief, but couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Sorry that the sappy moment was ruined, but I need you, baby," he said.

"Fine."

And with that, Edward rolled on top of me, kissing me passionately on the lips and touching me to get me fired up. I wasn't having it though. I wanted to be on top. With all the strength I had, I pushed Edward off of me and straddled his waist. I smirked victoriously as he chuckled. I kissed him and ground my pussy against his cock.

"Edward… please," I moaned against his mouth.

He nodded his head enthusiastically and helped peel the clothes off my body. He was only in his boxers and I pulled those down to release his cock. Once we were unclothed, Edward guided me up over him, before slowly impaling me. I threw my head back and opened my mouth in a silent scream.

"Ungh! Finally," I growled

"Yeah… so fucking good," he grunted.

Edward grasped my waist tightly, and with a nod of my head, let him lift me up before pulling me back down, his cock again disappearing inside me. I moaned at the sight, at the feeling. It was amazing! We continued at a slow pace, just to indulge in the fact that this was actually happening. But then I had enough of the slow pace… I wanted him to fuck me.

"Edward! Please! Fuck me!"

He let out a laugh and then he did as I requested. He pulled me back up and slammed me back onto his cock. I let out a gurgled moan. Edward kept this up, lifting me up, pulling me back down, his cock hitting me right where it feels amazing.

"You like this, baby? You like it when I fuck you hard? When I fuck you so deep?"

" _Ungh…_  yes! Yes, Edward," I whimpered. "Harder…  _yes!_  Faster! Please."

"Your pussy is amazing, Bella. I love it. I love filling your pussy with my cock."

I was riding him so fast now and my orgasm was creeping up on me. I wanted to let go, to be overcome with the toe curling sensation I've wanted for so long with Edward. I needed him to keep talking to me like that, as well as pumping into me like he is. "More… more, Edward. Tell me more. Love me more."

"Yes, baby. I love you," Edward groans. "I will continue to love you. I'll love you with my heart and I'll love you with my cock. And my cock just loves you, Bella. Come on, baby. I know you want to come. Do you want to come?"

"Yes! Please… please let me come! I want to come so badly! I've been wanting to come like this for so long, Edward."

"You ready, baby?" he asked with a smile. I nodded and then he moved his hand from my waist and placed two fingers against my clit. With just a touch, I moaned, just feeling his fingers pushing me closer to the edge. And then he started gently rubbing in slow circles, our thrusts in time with each turn of his fingers.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" And then… I felt it. I tilted my head back, still thrusting my hips with Edward's, and screamed, "Oh my God! Yes! Oh my God! Yes! Ohh! So good!"

"That's it, baby. Come! Come on, Bella."

I came hard and was just about to collapse on Edward, but he needed to come, too. So I kept moving over him, leaning down and kissing his lips before whispering in his ear, "Come on, Edward. You can come, too."

He shut his eyes and groaned as I felt him come inside me in quick spurts. His grip on my waist was almost painful, but I loved it at the same time. Our hips stopped moving and I was able to fall on top of him.

"So worth the wait," I murmured as I felt Edward press kisses to head.

"Yeah… but no fucking way am I gonna wait seven more months to feel you again. I won't be able to last."

"I'd combust, too, honey." I giggled and kissed him before rolling off of him and laying my head on his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me. Ladies and gentlemen… Edward Cullen is a cuddler.

"So what are we gonna tell Alice and Emmett?" Edward wondered.

"The truth about what's been going on between us and that we finally were able to act on our feelings after much cockblockage. Also that they can't tell us what to do. They can be incredibly pissed at us for doing this behind their backs, as well as not listening to Emmett's warning, but if they can't be happy for us, then too bad for them."

"I'm happy, Bella. Really happy that I can finally have you. I no longer have to desire you from afar and be unable to touch you. Now I can have you whenever I desire to have you." Edward then smirked evilly and I knew what that meant… he wanted me again.

We had a lot of time to make up for.

We'll tell Alice and Emmett when we want to come up for air.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you liked it! I really love reviews and appreciate every single one, so please leave me some love! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! BYE!!! xoxo


End file.
